Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2mn + 2n}{pn} + \dfrac{6pn + 6mn}{pn}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2mn + 2n + 6pn + 6mn}{pn}$ $k = \dfrac{8mn + 2n + 6pn}{pn}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $n$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{8m + 2 + 6p}{p}$